Trespasses
by The Last Kitten
Summary: What would lifethe world be like if I were Sailor Moon? Let’s just say the world is better off not finding out. lol Welcome to my Sailor Moon universe. If you know my work you pretty much know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Story** Trespasses

**Chapter** 1/?

**Author** The Last Kitten

**Genre:** Sailor Moon (American Version Anime)/ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Japanese TV Show)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Sailor Moon. I am not making any money off this story. I'm just a broke ass 24 year old Otaku. Sad isn't it.

**Author's Note:** This story is a parody about what life would be like if my friends and I were the sailor scouts. I've been a Sailor Moon fan since I was in the eighth grade, and although I was a faithful follower of the animated American version of the show, and the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon TV show in Japan, I have very little knowledge of the goings on in the original manga. That is why I have constructed my Sailor Moon universe around said TV show and anime. Forgive me for not doing any research, but between trying to find a job, trying to start a writing career, and

doing research for two other fics, I just don't have the time.

I've also changed a few details to make the story "darker" and more dramatic. Welcome to the inside of my head! Hahahaha!

**AN2:** Be warned, as hard as I try and as much comedy as there will be in this story it's going to deal with issues that might make you uncomfortable. The Plot Bunnies that haunt me are full on emo drama queens and I have to fight them off with a stick everyday. lol

**AN3:** Sing along! Beta, dodo dodo do do! Oh, Beta Beta! Dodo dodo do do! You're a Mad Scientist. And you've got me thanking you!  
**AN 4:** "Lalala" Means **talking**.

'Lalala' Means **thinking**.

oooooooooo Means a scene change.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_She nearly lost her footing in the gore at her feet. At her back, Endymion raised his sword to cut down his enemy, and they smiled at each other before moving on to the next. _

_The Negaverse had attacked just as their informant said, and when they arrived the nine planets were ready. _

_Sailor moon, holder of the imperial silver crystal of the Earth, slashed through three winged monsters that swooped down on her. The tail of the third slammed into her as it fell, knocking her back in to a tree, splitting it at the base and toppling it. When she woke, it was to the shouts of her armor clad lover fending off two mammoth nega-beasts. Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet and, ducking a giant paw, thrust her sword into the creature's heart. It screeched and she quickly rolled out of its way as it fell. It wasn't ten seconds before she heard a second screech as Endymion slew his. _

_All seemed quiet in that moment, and her Prince reached out a hand to help her up. _

_Suddenly he cried out, head thrown back, in pain. As he sank to his knees she caught him. She could feel the bloody gaping wound on his back, and she looked up in panic. _

_Standing in front of her, sword dripping blood, was the self proclaimed Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl. _

"_As I breathe, he will never be yours…." She'd spoken calmly, her eyes cold…dead. _

_Sailor Moon looked down at the blood now dripping from her fingers. Endymion was still. There was no heartbeat, no warm breath on her neck where his head lay. _

'_He's dead…,' she thought. Her mouth hung open slightly. 'All this time…all this training…. They never taught us to heal….'_

_The white of his armor was now a rich crimson in the bright sunlight. Sailor Moon looked up at the sky. That bright blue sky seemed to be mocking her now. And then…Beryl began to laugh. _

_Sailor Moon looked at her sharply. She was laughing! Endymion was lying dead in her arms and Beryl was…laughing. She stared up at the bright red hair and shimmering purple armor wide eyed. She'd never felt such rage, and before she could stop it, the crystal reacted. _

_It seemed as if the earth itself was shaking as a sweat broke out on her brow. Sailor Moon's hands shook furiously, and soon the silent tremor made its way through her entire body. Beryl didn't have time to shield her eyes from the white hot light before she was turned to ash, and Endymion's body slipped slowly from her arms as Sailor Moon stood and turned toward the battlefield. His cold hulk made a dull thud as it hit the ground. _

_The eight other scouts turned at the sudden tremendous burst of energy, and when they saw the corpse at her feet they ran at her. In Sailor Moon's eyes they were all frozen in place, mouths open and arms outstretched, yelling at her. _

_But they were all too late._

_ooooooooooooooo _

"Bumbumbum bum bumbum bumbum bum bum, Good Morning," the chibi Sailor Moon alarm clock roared at exactly five o'clock am. The two slumbering inhabitants of the narrow dorm room groaned and rolled over in their sleep.

"Bumbumbum bum bumbum bumbum bum bum, Good Morning!"

"Ughhhhhh," came a muffled voice. "Marie…PLEASE…turn that damn thing OFF!"

Marie mumbled and continued snoring, now completely under her blanket.

"Bumbumbum bum bumbum bumbum bum bum, Good Mourning…."

"Jesus Christ!" The more alert of the two rolled out of bed nearly falling on the floor. She picked up the shrill singing clock and began banging and smacking it like a caveman, trying to turn it off.

"Bumbumbum bum bumbum bumbum bum bum, Good…Good...Good…"

"Ughhhhhh! Shut up…stop…God, shut up," the now completely awake roommate began to shout.

"Errrrrr!" Marie began to come around. "_Jesus!_ [Pronounced Hay-sus :p It's not time to get up yet."

"I swear to God! If you don't turn this damn thing off…."

Marie sat up abruptly and snatched the clock from her roommate. She quickly pushed the only button on the chibi, located right on top of Sailor Moon's head, and sat it back on the shared windowsill. She swung her legs off the bed and put her head in her hands trying to will the sleep away.

"I swear I'm gonna throw that thing out the window one day."

"Jean, I told you not to turn my clock off," Marie grumbled. "I know it's annoying but that clock is the only thing that gets me up in the morning…not to mention you and our next door neighbors," she chuckled tiredly.

Jean ignored her and turned on the blinding overhead light causing them both to squint and cover their eyes.

"Come on we need to be at campus safety in fifteen minutes," Jean said quickly changing into her crew gear. Marie groaned but got up to change as well. They went to the bathroom together and shared a single tube of toothpaste as they brushed their teeth. The entire team had easily agreed on the preemptive tooth brushing rule. Marie could remember their first few trips, trapped together before dawn in their crowded transport; fifteen women nearly nose to nose with morning breath. They laughed about it now as they gargled with Listerine.

ooooooooooooooo

The rowing had been long and exhausting that morning, and the roommates made it back to the dorms with ten minutes to spare before their nine o'clock class.

"The Cold War was the period of conflict, tension and arms proliferation competition between the **United States**, the **Soviet Union**, and their allies from the mid…."

Marie's head bobbed wildly as she struggled to stay awake. 'Dear…dear God! Why did I take a nine o'clock political science class? Why!?'

Jean nudged her with her elbow. The classes at Orthodox University were small and intimate, which basically meant the whole class was sitting at one long table with the Professor at its head. A few students snickered as Marie's head bobbed one last time before it made a loud thud as it hit the table. Even the Professor stopped to laugh then, and Jean just shook her head.

"I think I'll end class a little early today. Read the next two chapters for Wednesday."

All the students stood and began leaving but Jean and the Professor stayed behind.

"Jean is Marie ok? She's been a bit…," the Professor glanced at her, "narcoleptic lately."

Jean laughed. "She's ok. I think crew practice is really starting to take its toll on all of us. We have our first race coming up and we're all a bit nervous. We've been working really hard."

"I understand. You two should go get some rest before your next class," the professor said with a smile.

"Oh, I will," Jean began laughing again. "But Marie has a ten thirty class."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten twenty," Jean grinned.

ooooooooooooooo

So went the entire week. By Thursday evening both girls were near death with fatigue. They laid sprawled on their twin beds, barely breathing, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Jean yelled.

Morgaine, their neighbor from down the hall, peeked her head in. She was a tall light skinned aspiring model/marine biologist, with thin rimmed glasses and a Scarlet O'Hara attitude. She and Marie had been fast friends and often ate dinner together. Morgaine had briefly joined the crew team but dropped the sport in favor of her studies…and her sanity.

"You guys coming to dinner," she asked as she sauntered over to sit on the end of Marie's bed.

Marie stared at Morgaine's hourglass figure and giggled to herself. "Hello," Morgaine said, glancing between the two roommates. "What are you giggling at?"

One of the first conversations between the two had been about their mutual obsession with a Japanese anime called Sailor Moon. The pair had designated their characters and held many conversations about how much like themselves said characters really were. Marie had been a clumsy poofy pigtail wearing youth with the worst spelling in her family, and Morgaine fit easily in to the role of egghead in her own.

"I was just imagining you fitting all that booty into a sailor scout uniform," Marie grinned. Jean laughed out loud and Morgaine punched Marie in the shoulder, her anger streak being one of her less Mercury-like personality traits.

"Anyway, a bunch of us are about to go down to the dining hall. You guys up for it?"

Marie looked at Jean and shrugged, rubbing her sore shoulder.

At dinner the girls laughed and joked about their weekend.

"So Marie what are you doing this weekend, as if we didn't know," Morgaine asked sarcastically.

Marie stuck her tongue out at her. "Ya'll know I'm going home after practice tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep in my own bed with my own cat and eat a home cooked meal. Then I'm gonna sleep some more, finish some papers, and sleep some more." She sighed at the thought of snuggling up with her cat and sleeping for an entire day.

"Well we're going to the club! Wew," one girl shouted and three others, including Morgaine, whooped; another un-Mercury like habit.

"I'm probably just gonna study and stay in this weekend," Jean chimed in and the other girls looked at her with mock surprise.

"You two are_ so_ painfully boring," Morgaine said dully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

XD LMAO This whole chapter is one long inside joke. I wish we had been taping our lives for the first three years of my undergrad career. Most of the stuff in this chapter actually happened at one time or another, especially the first scene with the alarm clock and the class scene where my head hit the table. XD

So what do you think? E-mail me or review! Please….puppy eyes…please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

**Genre:** Sailor Moon (American Animated Version)/ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Japanese TV Show)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm not making any money off this story, and obviously this goes for the whole fic.

**Author's Note:** A word in your ear if I may. Come here. Wiggles finger. Closer…closer…. I think, if you're a fellow J-Rock lover, you will greatly appreciate who I have in mind to play Endymion. I'll give you a hint…he's an extremely gifted guitarist. He won't be introduced for another chapter or two, but I decided to make him someone famous for two very important reasons. One, my Beta argued me into it. lol She wanted me to make him someone that she'd at least heard of, rather than my first choice of a really hot Chinese exchange student that went to our College. The second reason is that…well…I sometimes (most of the time because I have no life) live vicariously through my characters, and there's a reason this fic is rated M. :p

**AN3:** Sing along! Beta, dodo dodo do do! Oh, Beta Beta! Dodo dodo do do! You're a Mad Scientist. And you've got me thanking you!  
**AN 4:** **"**Lalala**"** Means **talking**.

'Lalala**'** Means **thinking**.

oooooooooo Means a scene change.

AN 5: The song in the club scene is the "Thong Song" by Sisco.

ooooooooooooooo

A tiny shadow padded silently into the kitchen and observed the glowing red numbers on the microwave clock. It read 11:59, nearly the witching hour, so called for good reason. The shadow crept through the pitch shaded apartment and took its seat in front of a large computer screen. As the clock flashed midnight, the pale full moon stole through the clouds to bathe the small room in a quiet light. Everything seemed to shimmer as the computer turned itself on.

"What is your password," a soft deep voice whispered.

"Luna likes tuna fish and field mouse pudding," a slightly accented voice answered.

"A shadow has returned from the pit," the masculine tenor spoke. "It has been gathering strength, and it has not forgotten its trespasses. What do you have to report?"

"She is coming home soon," the fuzzy shadow answered. "I've been watching her." The cat thought hard about her next words, taking a moment's pause. "Her energies are in a state of unrest. I was hoping she would have more time but…I can see the signs. Sometimes I can't stand to be near her…." The cat shook her head. "Even after all this time…I still fear her."

"You fear, not her, but the power she wields."

"She does not wield _it_, _it _wields her. That…power, it's alive. It uses her…wears her like a mask…. I…."

"You must guide her Bastet. That shadow…an amethyst shroud with flaming hair…she comes now, with all of her forces, empowered by that which destroyed her. She and the other Scouts must be ready!"

The voice had nearly yelled its last words, and Bastet was silent for a moment. She had no idea what she would do if Sailor Moon's mother had awoken to find the family cat talking to the computer.

When she was sure the humans in the house were still snoring soundly she continued.

"I will do my best but," she hesitated. "Do you have any information on the Prince? I am sure he will be needed."

The voice was quiet for a moment. "We are still looking for him…. Take care, Bastet. Train them well. We can not fail again."

The room fell silent for a moment before the voice continued.

"Wake the other Scouts first. They must be trained and briefed before the Earth child stirs. They will need time to…come to terms with their past."

Bastet nodded, and the computer went blank as the moon sank behind a sea of clouds. Slowly she crawled atop her favorite pillow and promptly fell into a light sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

ooooooooooooooo

"Let me see that thong…."

Morgaine stood rigid against the far wall of the smoky club as dozens of multi-colored lights flashed in time to thundering music, causing an increasingly off balance feeling to its inebriated inhabitants. To add to the effect the large disco ball, hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, was struck with a blinding white light.

Morgaine rolled her eyes.

"Platinum…sucks…ass on Friday nights! Why the hell did we come here! Who the hells idea was it to come here," she yelled over the pounding music.

The tall girl next to her shrugged and stuttered, "Who c…cares! I'm so…I'm so smashed I…I…. Oh…fuck it," she swallowed the rest of her drink. "It's some fine brothas in here," she handed her glass to Morgaine, "and I'm 'bout go find me one!"

Morgaine shook her head and called over to her other friend. "Hay you want me to get you a drink?"

The glittering shadow hunched in the corner behind her huffed. "No."

Morgaine held her temper. Godwin was intolerable sometimes, and she had no idea why the young woman persisted in accompanying them to the club. Every single time someone suggested they go to a club she would be the first to agree, and every single time they went she would walk in and ten minutes later she would be ready to walk out. Morgaine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Godwin was like clock work. She was hands down the most predictable person she'd ever met, well aside from Marie. She made a sour face and chuckled at the thought of Marie cooing and speaking French to her cat.

"Wew we! Mmm mmm! Look at _all that back_!"

Morgaine cringed and, painfully, slowly turned her eyes toward the wanna be player.

"Excuse me," she questioned dryly.

"Girl you are _fine_!" The man sauntered up to her rubbing his large belly, half hidden by a giant puffy black coat. "Why don't you come over here and dance with me!"

Morgaine stared at the man in disbelief. 'Why is it always _that _guy,' she thought. 'Why do I only get hit on by ugly old pervs?' The man's life was written across his face. Even in the sporadic club lighting she could make out his tired eyes, tear drop tattoos, and thinning hair. His appearance was…unhygienic at best, and he smelled as if he'd bathed in Old Spice. To top that off his breath smelled as if he'd eaten all the garlic in Italy. Yet all this was only secondary to the announcement of his presence via the nauseating sent of old booze, and Morgaine found herself holding her dinner as well as her temper.

'I didn't…know a living human body…could smell like that,' she thought in panic.

"What girl, you scared of me," the stinky man chuckled, and suddenly Morgaine realized what her face must have looked like; furrowed eyebrows and most likely, even in the false lighting, a slightly green complexion.

Suddenly, just as she'd opened her mouth to tell the troll off, she felt an overwhelming since of danger.

Never in her life had she so strongly felt the need to flee, and without a word she went after her friends. She pushed and jostled through the crowds to find her stumblingly inebriated friend, grabbing her and giving a warning glance to the large man groping her.

"Come on, we're leaving," she yelled over to Godwin.

"Finally," the pouting woman returned.

"Wh…why? What the hell? Stop pushing me," the drunkard of the group protested.

"'Cause we need to leave that's why." Morgaine pushed her two friends quickly out the door and hurried them down the street. A very opportune cab happened to stop for them, asking if they needed a ride, and the moment they shut the door they heard screams. The three girls turned in shock to look out the window. Dozens of people were running screaming from the club. Some who ran past their cab were covered in blood, and the girls stared in horror. The cab driver never looked away from the street in front of him, and calmly rolled away from the club.

Godwin and the drunkard sat on their knees whispering and looking out the rear window, but Morgaine sat wide eyed and quiet facing forward.

"So where to," the cab driver asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Oh ugh, Orthodox University," she said quietly.

When they arrived Morgaine paid the driver and the girls said their goodbyes.

As she reached her door she was hit by another wave of unbidden emotions. Dread was the strongest, and it was quickly turning to terror. She glanced up and down the hallway for someone, anyone, anything that would prevent her from reaching out and turning the knob of her door, which she was doing right now. But it felt as if some unseen force was guiding her hand, and she was powerless. Shaking slightly she opened her door, and the moment was frozen in her mind. She knew that it would forever mark the end of something she would never see again.

Slowly she stepped into her room and flipped the light switch on the wall. Nothing. That is what greeted her, nothing. No phantoms…no ghosts…no monsters; just her room, exactly the way she left it. The bed was made, her lavender comforter folded neatly, pillows fluffed and firm. All her dishes were neatly stacked beside her minifridge, her television and DVD player sat dusted and sound on the end of her desk, and a clean Lysol sent still lingered in the air.

Morgaine breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled at her nervousness as she stepped fully into her room. She flung her coat across a chair and began pulling off her moderately expensive new shirt, which now smelled like an ashtray.

"You are _loosing_ it girl," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly she stumbled and turned sharply with a returning sense of panic. There sitting on her bed was a large calico cat. Half its face was black and its bright yellow green eyes stared at her intensely.

Morgaine immediately recognized the cat. She'd seen it a million times, and a large picture of it sat on the desk in the room next to her.

"Bastet," she asked with wide eyes.

"Moyasu…Senshi…."

ooooooooooooooo

Marie frantically groped for her keys, nearly dropping them in her rush to get them in the door.

"Oh my God! Oh my God," she squealed, dancing from foot to foot. "Gotta pee! GOTTA PEE!"

She left the door wide open and her bags splayed in front of it as she dashed down the hall to her apartment's single bathroom.

To her horror, when she reached it, the door was closed. The sound of the shower and two laughing voices escorted the mist coming from under the door, and Marie almost screamed. She knocked loudly and hopped up and down.

"Unlock the door. I gotta go," she yelled.

Abruptly the laughter stopped, only to be replaced by a more hysterical version as her mother called, "Go ahead, it's open!"

Marie burst through the door just in time and let out a long chuckling sigh as she sat down. She hung her head before shaking it from her frenzied haze.

Her mother stuck her head out of the shower barely containing her laughter. "You never did listen when I told you to go to the bathroom before we went somewhere."

Marie scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. A soft scratching on the door alerted the three occupants of the bathroom to the presence of the fourth member of their immediate little family.

"Salut, poste cheir petit amor," (1) Marie cooed at her cat. Her mother rolled her eyes. "Who's my bope poop pope boop poop," Marie squealed, softly stroking Bastet's head. She scratched her behind the ear and bent to place a light kiss to her nose. Bastet purred loudly at the familiar gesture and Marie grinned.

"Ahem," her mother cleared her throat and both Marie and Bastet looked up at her. Her eyes shifted back and forth, "we're kinda in the middle of something…."

"Ewwww," Marie whined, finishing quickly and racing out of the bathroom. She back tracked her sprint from the door, picking up her things as she went, and mumbling about 8AM being too early for 'getting freaky'.

When she turned Bastet sat directly behind her staring up intently. Marie smiled at her and made a kissy noise, but Bastet was silent. Slowly, Marie's smile faded as she stared into large slit yellow green eyes.

Soon the ticking of the clock on the wall slowed into silence, and Marie watched wide eyed as Bastet's mouth moved, the words slamming into her.

"Azibo…Senshi…."

ooooooooooooooo

(1) "Salut, poste cheir petit amour." Roughly translates to, "hello, my darling little love." Look, that's what I use to call my cat, stop laughing. hehehehe

Also, some of this chapter may seem confusing, but rest assured all will be revealed in due time. Muuuuwwoooohahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3

**Author's Note:** I've decided, based on the timeline and set up of the story, that Tuxedo Kamen/Mask's introduction should be pushed back; at least his scout interaction. I'll give you another hint to his identity though…. He was recently blond.

Also, I'm officially proclaiming their school Trinity University! lol That is actually the name of my school and I honestly don't have anything bad to say about any of the teaching staff that work there. They were all awesome. I used the name Orthadox out of some unshakable lingering teenage angst, and even more so for my lack of creativity at the time. Please forgive me for that. :p

**AN2:** Sailor Moon only has half the Imperium Silver Crystal, not the whole thing as previously stated. . It's all about the plot people.

**AN3:** Sing along! Beta, dodo dodo do do! Oh, Beta Beta! Dodo dodo do do! You're a Mad Scientist. And you've got me thanking you!

**AN4:** _Italics_ Flashback, dream sequence, or emphasis.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Morgaine's laughter rang out in the small room. "Sa…sailor scouts! You've got to be kidding me!" Her laughter, after nearly ten minutes, had turned almost hysterical. There were tears in her eyes now and she wiped at them as she held her side. "No…no freaken way!"

A small vein began throbbing in the cat's head, and her eye twitched a few times. "Shut your mouth," she suddenly yelled and Morgaine went silent. The quiet only lasted a moment though, as her lips quivered and she burst into hysterics again.

Bastet could feel a low growl rising in the back of her throat, a deep rumbling sound too loud and too rough to be coming out of a cat her size.

Morgaine's laughter was quickly reverting to a giggle, and then to a nervous chuckle. The room, already dim, seemed to fill with shadow. She looked around and took a step back towards her windowsill.

When her eyes finally fell on the cat perched on her bed she could see the animal actively trying to calm itself.

"I used the term Sailor Scout because of its similarity to your status as an empowered being."

Morgaine could feel her legs begin to shake and she dropped down in to the closest chair to avoid an embarrassing fall. This was it, this night…this conversation was the catalyst for all the dread and fear she had felt.

"As a Senshi, you have, by birth right, certain obligations that it is time to fulfill." Bastet sighed. "Tonight in the club you got a little taste of what that will be like." She shook her head sadly. "I was hoping you all would have more time but…."

Morgaine grit her teeth and lowered her head.

"It's not going to be like the cartoon is it," she said grimly.

Bastet sighed, "No. I'm afraid it's not."

Morgaine fidgeted irritably in her chair by the window and bent her head to her upraised knee. Bastet stared at her, unblinking.

She sympathized with the, she thought the word loosely, _human_. Bipeds her age were usually just stepping out into the world, trying to find their way, their own road; finally beginning to grasp something besides what their parents had chosen for them.

Gracefully she leapt from the bed to pad over to the distressed college student.

"When you were a child," she began. "Did you ever dream of being a super hero," she smiled a small cat smile, her whiskers rising just slightly.

"Who didn't," Morgaine snapped. Her head shot up. "But I was a kid! Kids don't know what being a hero really means." Suddenly she was silent. Then very clearly, deadly serious, she spoke. "I do _not_ want this."

She stood quickly, intimidating her furry intruder back a few steps. "I have a life! I'm in college…. I have classes, homework, work work…. I can't just run around town fighting," she put her fingers up to emphasize the cat's earlier words, "monsters."

Bastet remained quiet. She took a deep breath and strolled past Morgaine to jump up onto the wide windowsill. She turned her back to Morgaine and stared up out of the broad dorm windows.

The moon hung large and full in an animated purple sky.

"I've told you who you are…."

"Were," Morgaine corrected.

"I've told you who you _were_…but the importance of that person still seems to be beyond your comprehension."

Morgaine crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the furry back and swishing tail.

"I believe that you recognize the truth of your Senshi status," the cat glanced back at her. "I know you felt that evil in the club tonight." She turned back to the moon when she saw Morgaine wince slightly. "After countless millennia your senses are still sharp." Bastet turned finally to sit and stare up at her.

"Without the release of your powers you would have been killed tonight…ripped to pieces before you could scream from the pain." Morgaine's eyes widened and Batset nodded.

"There is real evil in this world. Despite all the evil that man does to itself, there are far greater and far older evils. _True evil._ Evil that no one, save for those born to fight it, can possibly imagine or understand…."

"Ok! Ok! Evil, I get it," Morgaine drawled. "What do you mean by _true evil_?"

"I may have mischosen my words." Bastet hesitated and squinted down at her paws. In the subtle glowing light of the room they seemed so small…useless. "I fear the only way for you to appreciate my words is to… unlock your sprit memories."

In that instant Morgaine felt that paranoid dread again, and she swallowed hard trying not to react. "Look," she began. "I don't know what the hell spirit memories are but I don't want 'em." She shifted her weight to one side and glared down, resolute, at Bastet. "I don't even know why I'm getting upset. This is probably just a dream anyway." She gestured slightly at the cat.

"It's not a dream…."

"But I only had three or four drinks at the club…."

"This is not a dream…."

"Humm, maybe someone slipped me something…."

"Moyasu," Bastet shouted.

Morgaine was instantly silenced and Bastet stared deeply into her eyes. She could see the glow, the fire. It was dim, smoldering, buried beneath millennia…. But it was there.

Suddenly, Morgaine shook herself. Fisting her hands in her hair, she shut her eyes tight and turned away from Bastet. There was an intense tingling sensation throughout her entire body, and she began shaking. This was real. This was the real thing; not some cartoon, not some novel sitting on a shelf in Borders.

She'd felt disconnected, as if her very soul didn't fit her body, and for a moment she thought it would escape. She thought it would rise off the floor and carry the flesh with it. It was wild…. It was power.

"Be still…breathe," Bastet instructed. "You must be calm!"

Morgaine staggered over to her bed hoping to cushion her fall. It did, but only for a moment as she rolled to her knees on the floor. A terrible mewling cry was stifled in her sheets, and she clung to them as her heart rate increased. She thought it would beat right out of her chest and she grabbed her shirt over the thundering organ, nearly ripping the flimsy garment.

"Morgaine," Bastet was at her side. "I'm sorry…." She lifted a tiny paw in comfort to gently pet the shuddering thigh. "…but you must breathe."

The softness of the fur on her skin was calming, and her breath began to slow. They were hitching short breaths at first but they evened out quickly, and she shook with the effort.

"Wha…what the shit was that," Morgaine growled, glaring at the encroaching omen.

Bastet didn't meet her eyes. "It would be best if you didn't fight it." She removed her paw. "And I believe this process would be…more bearable…as a shared experience.

Slowly Morgaine released her head and turned to fully regard the feline. "What do you mean, as a shared experience?"

Bastet gave her that small cat grin again. "Well, as fate would have it, there happens to be more than one Sailor Scout at this school."

**ooooooooooooooo**

"_Salut, poste cheir petit amor…who's my bope poop pope boop poop…." An open door…scattered bags…parents getting freaky early in the morning. Bastet!_

Marie's eyes snapped open as she gasped in a large breath. Her first instinct upon waking had been to sit up, but her body seemed to rebel. Every inch of her ached and several body parts had fallen asleep. As she lay prostrate on her back dizzy aching and tingling, something soft and wet nuzzled her cheek. She turned her head slightly, and blinking and squinting she coed at Bastet.

"Ahhh, mon cheir," she whispered, pained.

Bastet looked at her sadly and gave her a little lick. She knew the student would be in great pain from the seal she'd had to place on her. The girls, mostly human, heart had been strained by the short ceremony, and would take nearly a day to recover. Luckily it was only Saturday night and her parents were gone for the weekend so they had the whole house to themselves.

Bastet meowed softly and nudged her in encouragement to rise.

Marie nodded as if she understood. "Mmm, I guess you're hungry huh?" She blinked quickly as she again attempted to move, and as she rose her head did several 360's in succession.

"Blllaaaa," Marie whined almost loosing her breakfast. She rolled in her dizziness and was only calmed when she felt the steadiness of the unmoving floor. "Sha…shaawhat the hell," she laughed.

Bastet held back a chuckle as her head found its way back up over the side of the bed. After nearly fifteen years of braids Marie had decided on a relaxer for her hair, and when she arrived early that morning it had been soft and straight, hanging in a long bob to her shoulders…but now….

Marie grumbled and shook her head slightly. "Blllaaahhh," she stuck her tongue out at Bastet and grinned, hair sticking up wildly, as if she'd been electrocuted. "Don…don't worry babe…I'll feed you in a second. Just gotta figure out why my body isn't working."

Eventually, she made it to her feet and wobbled into the kitchen.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" She felt for the light switch on the wall and suddenly her wits seemed to return. Her head whipped back and forth between the windows of her balcony and the clock on the microwave.

"One AM! Wha…. It can't be one o'clock in the morning! Where the hell did the day go!?"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Soooo, what do ya think? Review…e-mail…send me a messenger pigeon, I don't mind the poo. I love animals! lol


End file.
